Harry Pooter
by beautiful-popular
Summary: Harry and Herm and Ron get up to mischief in the castle


Harry Potter heard shuffling footsteps out on the landing right outside his bed room. A yawn from Uncle Vernon gave him away and Harry hastily gathered any incriminating possessions: An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration, a quill, a pot of ink and some rolls of parchment were all shoved under the loose floorboard in his room. A toilet flushing and a light clicking off signified Uncle Vernon had gone to bed. Harry Potter was often forced to do his homework at the most unthinkable hours. His Aunt and Uncle didn't care one bit if he got a detention for not completing his essay for Professor McGonagall, or if he lost 50 points for not researching the Ancient Warlock Conventions. The reason his uncle and aunt were so against him doing his homework is Harry Potter was a wizard. Not just any old wizard either- he was the sole survivor of the unblockable curse Avada Kedavra and the only person in the world able to defeat Lord Voldemort- the most powerful wizard in the world. Just last year Harry had witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort. Forcefully, blood had been taken from Harry and deposited into a cauldron, along with Voldemort and other ingredient's. it had been a very traumatic account as Cedric Diggory, a tall, handsome 17 year old, had been killed in the process of Voldemort getting to Harry. Harry shuddered at the thought of Voldemort. But he ahd a lot of questions to. Why had he been sent back to the Dursley's for the summer, away from any help from the magical world? He would be a goner if Voldemort were to turn up now. The thought that Vernon Dursley might try to protect him was laughable. Also, what was happening in the wizarding world as far as Voldemort right now? He would soon find out, as four owls were descending upon Harry's window. The first to land on his bed was an unrecognisable brown owl, with ruffled feathers and an impatient look. Quickly retrieving the parcel tied to the owls leg, Harry turned away. The second was unfamiliar, too. Leaving their messages, the four owls flew out, leaving Harry all alone with a bundle of letters. He opened the first one. Familiar handwriting greeted him- oit was from Hermione. Dear Harry. Hope you are well. I am writing in advance an early birthday card. I also arranged your present. It should have arrived. I won't say anything else in case it is late. I am going to be staying in Diagon Alley for the last week of the holiday's. If you can arrange it, I'd love to see you there. I am worried about you and you-know-who. Is your scar hurting? How are your aunt and uncle treating you? Ron tells me hif family bought a new owl. Errol apparently died. That is depressing. He must be upset. I miss you and Ron and hope you can come to Diagon Alley. See you soon, Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled as he read this letter. Poor Ron, though, he thought. He must be upset about Errol. He was pondering the best way to ask the Dursley's about Diagon Alley, after all, just last year Mr Weasley, Ron's father, blasted half their living room away and made Dudley's tongue grow 7 tonnes heavier. Picking up the next letter, Harry gasped. Dear Mr Potter, A Miss Hermione Granger took out a subscription to our newspaper and requested it be delivered to you for a "birthday present". It is a 1-month contract and terminates on September the 1st. Enjoy the Daily Prophet. Sincerely, Merrel Delrina Editor-Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry's gazed followed to the Newspaper attached. Now he could keep up with the wizarding world! Harry was amazed by how well Hermione chose presents.  
  
The third letter read: Hey Harry, How have you been? Errol died. Dad said it's good coz he was in pain and we've all been a bit down in the dumps lately but then dad came home with a new owl and he's beaut. We called him Gerald coz it rhymes with Errol (kinda). Hermione said she got you a subscription to the Daily Prophet for your birthday so that you know what's going on until we go back to school. I can't wait til the last week of term so we can all go to Diagon Alley. I've been saving and saving and I might be able to afford a new broom. Not a firebolt thought. Good nws. Dad got a raise and a promotion. To celebrate we had a huge dinner and I got bought new dress robes. See you soon, hopefully From, Ron  
  
That's really good that Mr Weasly got a raise, Harry thought. Malfoy mightn't be so cocky. Besides, the Weasley's deserved it. Turning to the last letter, he unfolded the thick parchment.  
  
Harry  
  
How are you? Don't worry, despite the articles in the newspaper I haven't been sighted. There is a court case approaching where by I might be proven innocent if they can get prove of Wormtails existence. I am hiding out at Lupin's place. I might be able to meet with you soon. The point of this letter was to tell you something that Dumbledore has arranged for your protection. But unfortunately, if this letter was intercepted by anyone against you.. Well I can't exactly tell you in a letter. I have enclosed a Tetetonic device. Harry looked nonplussed at that word. I am aware that you probably haven't used one before. Simply press the red button on the side at exactly 8:30 tonight and I will be on the receiving end. I also have a Tetephonic device that, when used in conjunction with yours, allows me to talk to you, like a telephone, only majic. If you turn the volume down and plug in the earpiece, only you will be able to hear me. I look forward to talking to you at exactly 8:30 tonight. Take care of yourself, Snuffles. Harry examined the chunky black cube that had accompanied Sirius's letter. It had a blue and a red button, earphones and a volume switch. He felt excited at the prospect of talking to Sirius, but couldn't help wondering what Sirius had to tell him. Nonetheless, he was extremely relieved to hear that Dumbledore had arranged protection for him. Harry pushed all his belongings under the lose floor board and lay back on his bed, taking all the information in. It was strange to think that he would be in his 5th year at Hogwarts. It seemed like only yesterday he was lining up with Ron, waiting nervously as student after student got sorted into different houses. He had tried not to think about last year to much, it was extremely painful. The black tablecloths at the ned of year feast, Dumbledore's grim speech, the absense of Cedric Diggory, silent tears flowing down Cho Chang's face. His stomach gave a funny quiver when he thought about Cho. Cho Chang was a 6th year in Ravenclaw. She had cascading dark hair, that curled at the ends, defiant blue eyes, milky white skin and a delicate manner. Harry, although he tried to fight it, knew he was falling for her. It was painful to think about her because she was Cedric's girlfriend. She had turned Harry down at the Yule ball to go with Cedric. But the scariest thing for Harry was the thought that Cho might blame him for Cedric's death. He didn't think he would be able to handle that. With his head swarming with thoughts, both good and bad, Harry Potter fell back on his pillow and drifted into jolty, disturbed sleep. When he woke he was sweating profusely and panting. His nightmare was slipping away slowly and for a few seconds he remembered it. He had been travelling to Hogwarts on the express, except they had repainted it black not scarlet. Hermione and Ron weren't there so he had to sit and bear Malfoy's taunts. Then the train pulled to a complete halt and someone boarded. The door slid open and he caught sight of nearly 50 dementors standing behind a cloaked someone with penetrating red eyes. He cackled a high-pitched laugh and everything went black. Harry struggled to make sense of his dream. He barely noticed the well- groomed, impressive white owl swooping inside and landing softly on his bed. It cooed and he turned, freed it of its packaged burden and sent it off. He opened the package. It was the Daily Prophet. Memories of last night present came flooding back. He eagerly read the first page. His face dropped. " FUDGE MAKES WORST MOVE OF HIS CAREER AND ENDANGERS ALL OUR LIVES". The article went on to tell how Azkaban had been removed froom the control of the dementors, and had been put in the hands of Gallowgrins and Trolls, heavily armed. Harry gasped. This is what Dumbledore had advised Fudge to do! This was a good sign, as it meant Fudge must be coming around! But then Harry's mind wandered back to his dream. The dementors had been standing behind Lord Voldemort. Could this eman he was going to join forces with the dementors? Harry shuddered and tried to put his mind on other, more pleasant things. "Harry!" Cried a shrill voice just ouside his room. "Harry" it persued,"you lazy boy get up and make some breakfast for yourself. I want to clean this room!" Aunt Petunia's high pitched voice racng around his smallr oom. 


End file.
